


Towers

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: After the statute of secrecy is destroyed - these girls fight to remain hidden in a world that hates and condemns all things magical. The witches in question don't feel at home or safe in the magical community and set out to start life fresh as "muggles".





	Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Towers  
Dungeons, Detention, & Defiance

The school had turrets, towers, and every other thing a proper castle should have. The Dungeons, however weren't even Dungeon's. At least, they didn't have _oubliette's_ and other such tortuous chambers in dungeon's dark winding depths. These dungeons were filled with classes, a common room and attached dormitories - well, two common rooms one on a slightly higher level and shaped like a Badger's den. The other, magically underwater as the dungeons were built underneath a lake - and still, did not cave in. All because of magic.

The dungeon's were Serena Daniels, Imogen Cook, and Bonnie Pierce's least favorite place in the entire school. And this, was all because it seemed that almost every day these girls had to come down to the cold depths of the dungeons late at night for yet another stint in detention. It wasn't torture, just cleaning. Cleaning of trophy after trophy - some with great worth. Like the only Quidditch Cup ever won with Harry Potter's name on it.

But as Serena would say - he was long gone. The year, was 3000 - and no there weren't flying muggle car's. Not yet. There were cars that parked themselves, and the biggest difference there was no statute of secrecy. It seemed now that the Wizarding community had suddenly been outed that things had gone all wrong.

Magic was all but banned anywhere outside the halls of schools like Hogwarts. And Hogwarts was still standing because of the anti-muggle wards now set around the school in full force, and the fact that the wards that made the school look like nothing but a dangerous animal filled wasteland of a ruined castle. That and the sign that now read, _Danger these foothills and lakes are filled with creatures that have been experimented on with nuclear oils proceed with caution and please wear gas mask at all times._ Yes treating the school grounds like Chernobyl seemed to be the only way to keep the wandering eyes of muggles off of the land around here. All because it seemed the entire magical community went into hiding. And why did they have to go into hiding?

Because some idiotic muggle celebrity was also a wizard and decided to take out their wand and fix their glasses in the middle of a stage performance. Thank you Declan Williams you and your stupid actions have made this magical world a hard place to live in.

"God, I wish I could have been around during the fall of Voldemort - I mean, sure there were death eaters around and snatchers and it was dangerous as all heck - but at-least we weren't all stuffed here behind the perimeters of this stupid school and town" Serena frowned. She didn't want to live like a refugee in a wizarding underground world - she wanted to know the cobbled streets of London, to live among muggles and in hiding. But the time of witch burning's was back - well, it wasn't burning's so much as if you were found as a witch you were forced into indentured servitude to the world or the highest bidder.

"Rena, please don't talk like that...you know how everything is its all because of Williams - I mean, if it weren't for him we wouldn't be living right next to our parents" Imogen sighed. What she felt bad for were the muggle born's whose families had to be stolen in the night and brought to the safety of Hogwarts grounds and here they would join the magical world as an accepted part of it.

The fear of the giant spiders that were in the forest kept muggles away from the country side. Which was brilliant for the wizarding community as everyone now seemed to live and work through Hogsmeade and Hogwarts was now the only school - the castle teeming with students upon students. There was no longer a Hogwart's express the train only ran in the middle of the night now to bring the families who could be brought over in time to the Wizarding community. And the shrieking shack was no longer just a shack - the outside was disheveled and looked like it would fall to pieces but inside and below it was now the deep mysteries of the Ministry of Magic.

"Imogen c'mon you know you want to travel the world you said so yourself just last week you, me, and Bonnie should go and visit the ruins of the magical world and act like muggles gawking at what was hidden right in front of our faces." Serena wined she wanted to leave this place her body yearned to travel her foot began to tap anxiously as she stood there.

"She's right Imo, you did say that...and besides. No one has found the secret's of Salem yet - we could always go to America and visit the underground magical community there - I mean its not like magic is gone everywhere is it?" Bonnie asked, running a hand through her silken blond hair. Serena couldn't help but be jealous of Bonnie's golden tan skin or her silky dark brown hair that fell and bounced around her shoulder's.

"Fine - I admit, I want to travel okay? But we can't not until the magical community seems like a blip on the muggle authorities minds...we don't want to just appear and look like witches and wizards we need to blend." Imogen looked like she was thinking - or at least that is what Serena thought as she watched her friend stare at the mirror she was watching. 

"I want to see the Louvre, and to see the ruins of Teotihuacan" Serena finally said, glancing into the mirror Imogen had just cleaned she couldn't help but compare the looks the both shared. Both girls had strikingly blue eyes, tan skin as they worked daily outside with the rest of the students learning how to run, dodge, jump - all things you needed to learn to be able to escape the police and the Muggle Opperatives Against Magic - MOAM as they were called always tried to snatch witches and wizards and bring them to the slave traders. "You know what I bet we could do it, escape snatchers and everything in Potter's time. We've all been trained like crazy we know defensive magic like the back of our hands and we are all beautiful and heck half bloods? Voldemort wouldn't catch us ever." She smirked. "But we'd have to do some major changes to fit into the muggle world - short hair anyone?" She asked pulling the pair of scissors she'd stolen from the make shift salon she had to work in earlier that day. Tapping the scissors she made them quickly zip around her head chopping her long blond hair until it was only chin length. "Much better," she just smiled, and glanced at the other two already beautiful girls.

"Rena, you know Laurel will wonder how you cut your hair" Laurel Flannigan was the muggleborn witch who ran the salon - she used to work at the esteemed Madame Primpernelle's but since it had been ransacked during the escape to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade she now ran a small salon here.

"You three finished with the cleaning?" the cold voice of the Slytherin Prefect Thomas Decker came sliding through the air to them. He reminded them of a snake in every aspect - his cold ice blue eyes, the smug smirk he always wore on his face. Decker was the modern day Malfoy - what with his blond hair, the fact his general expression was nothing but a leer, and not to mention to two goons who followed him wherever he went. Today, however Eddie Larson and Charles Parks weren't with him. Today it was just him.

"Cook, Pierce you two can leave - Professor Lovegood said that you two completed your work - now, Daniels she does expect you to clean the hair." He leered again but did not leave, just stood in the door way and waited for the girls to leave. Serena watched as both Imogen and Bonnie practically ran from the room - Imogen's red hair bouncing as she dashed past Decker.

"Decker I don't want to deal with you," Serena commented, finally after her friends were gone. She knew he was holding her back for some other reason. He was always like that. Glancing into the mirror she quickly ran a hand through her blond hair, there. It was cute, simple, and easy to maintain now.

"You don't have a choice Daniels. You know what they say - parents will is our will, what or haven't you forgotten my parents and your parents think we should be friends." He let out a little bit of a snort.

"Your parents also thought you would get sorted into Ravenclaw, but you didn't." She snapped back at the detestable one.

"Oh, Serena you make me laugh," he just let out an incredulous sound. Not letting her see any true emotion in his voice, his face, there was nothing to show what he was going to do next.

In a rush of movement, actions, and an ironic twist of fate - her nemesis' lips were against hers. Softly pulling her into a dream like trance of love and emotions. God what was wrong with her? This was Decker. Moving her hand to his chest she firmly pushed him off of her.

"Oh you know you loved that Daniels - I can tell because you, kissed me back. Now - about that date I asked you on last week." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not now Decker - I've got to get to the towers or Professor Lovegood will have my head." She was lying of course - Lorna Lovegood was about as crazy and loving as her great-grandmother Luna Lovegood was said to be. He didn't move, he just stepped into her way. "I need to go Decker, please?"

"Not until you give me the wonderful pleasure of your company on a date this weekend to Hogsmeade" he smirked.  
?"Fine, if it makes you leave me alone" she finally snapped.

"Good - see you then love," he smirked. "And tell your cousin Weasley to stop threatening me and my mates - he won't get me to stop asking you on dates by pelting me with rancid Weasley gag gifts..." he just snorted and walked off into the darkness of the dungeons.

Halfway to the Ravenclaw tower's Serena spotted her friends waiting for her. "So what'd he do this time?" Bonnie and Imogen asked in time.

"Kissed me."

"He what?" Bonnie snapped, "little git will totally get smacked! I mean you told him no a thousand times - lemme guess he asked you out again - what did you do?"  
?"Said yes."

"No, no no. Please tell me you just ate a canary cream and turned into a canary and I didn't hear you right."

"You heard me right - but I'm not going. You see we are escaping this stupid place this week, got me? We are going to escape this forsaken magical world and try to kick it like the muggles do." She was set on this. Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn she and her friends would escape the magical world forever. 


End file.
